


deep thought

by jiujiu1003



Category: third - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiujiu1003/pseuds/jiujiu1003
Summary: 胆小的菲利克斯和睡着的克里斯！算是性幻想吧





	deep thought

**Author's Note:**

> 菲罗！！！
> 
> R18暗示
> 
> 无插入

cp：菲花、菲罗  
R18暗示预警  
（有私设注意，他们都是一人一个房间）  
无插入

菲利克斯很兴奋；因为马上又到了国家队比赛的日子，就代表他又可以见到克里斯了！  
上次见面的时候实在是太尴尬了，马竞和尤文的小组赛，最后竟然还2:2平了。不过他很快就抛之脑后了，克里斯！！！我来啦！！！  
其实仗着年龄优势受到克里斯照顾的同时他也很委屈，克里斯只会把他当小孩子，安慰他的时候摸摸自己的头和脸。但是他已经成年了，也有自己的生理需求了，可以做那些羞羞的事情了，但是克里斯好像总是选择性忽略这个事实。虽然自己也是个胆小鬼……  
又是一次比赛，进球后被队友包围的克里斯，看到自己跑过来，还特别把胳膊伸出包围圈和他击掌。他好开心，晚上激动的睡不着觉，看了自己的手心好几次，仿佛还能感受到克里斯的温度。在床上翻来覆去睡不着觉之后，小菲利克斯决定勇敢的踏出房门去找克里斯！  
他很礼貌的敲了几下门，他感觉克里斯应该已经睡了……毕竟已经是半夜一点了……  
“克里斯？你…”菲利克斯摸了一下把手，没想到门竟然没锁。  
！！！啊啊啊啊啊！这可是偷偷潜入的好时机！！！小菲利克斯的内心深处在尖叫！  
“进去！进去！难道你不想看克里斯的睡颜吗？”  
“等一等！万一克里斯没睡怎么办啊啊啊啊！！”  
“怎么可能，你都敲半天门了都没动静，肯定睡死了！”  
小菲利克斯的内心挣扎着，最终还是没有抵抗得了内心的欲望推开门走了进去。  
借着月光，可以看到克里斯是侧着身子脸朝着窗户睡的……菲利克斯小心翼翼地把门关上，走到了床前。  
好好看！！！克里斯即使睡着了也好好看！  
菲利克斯在心里小声的叫着。  
克里斯上半身只穿了一件宽松的衣服，下半身……暂时看不见。  
想……想要……  
想要亲克里斯。  
等反应过来的时候，自己已经弯下腰，快要亲上去了。  
就在这时，克里斯突然翻了个身，变成了平躺着的姿势。被吓到的菲利克斯瞬间蹲了下去，恨不得钻到床底下去。  
胆战心惊的蹲了一会，发现克里斯其实并没有醒。  
他轻手轻脚地爬上床，撑在克里斯身体上方。  
就……就偷偷亲一下！就一下好了！  
他低下头，轻轻的亲吻克里斯的嘴唇，好软，这是他的第一个想法，他又轻轻的舔了舔，是甜的！感觉自己的脸好红，菲利克斯没有再继续，而是把头埋到克里斯的脖子旁边，是克里斯的味道…虽然没有平时训练或比赛时拥抱闻到的浓呢…  
香香的…菲利克斯已经整个人都趴到总裁身上去了。  
不知道是不是因为已经确定克里斯不会醒，菲利克斯的胆子也大了起来。他掀开克里斯身上的被子，克里斯下面竟然只穿了一个内裤。手克制不住的从腰往上摸，甚至把衣服也掀到了脖子下面。  
“哈…”菲利克斯硬了，在这个时候，骑在在自己的“偶像”的身上，闻着令人安心的味道，听着他平缓的呼吸声，自己的手还在……  
克里斯的乳头……好想……事实上他也真正的付诸行动了，他将嘴唇落在克里斯左胸的那点上，又舔又咬，另一只手也没有闲着，轻轻刮弄着右边的乳尖，随后又捏住那颗逐渐挺立的果实按揉。  
他硬得不行。  
他拉下自己的裤子，性器直接弹了出来，他用手握住上下撸弄了起来。他又重新凑到克里斯脖子旁边舔了几口，然后用另一只手轻轻揉捏克里斯有弹性的胸。但是控制不住的惋惜了一下，克里斯减肌之后胸都变小了呢，之前在皇马的时候，看比赛录像时看到都能乳摇呢！说着加快了手上的动作，他恨不得整个人都贴着克里斯，舌头也妄图敲开牙关进到里面。  
“啊…哈……”这算是猥亵吗？他在心里想着，大半夜趁着克里斯睡着，自己坐他身上，对着他撸，甚至是对着他脸撸。但是自己的忍不了，自己朝思暮想的人就在眼前……  
“啊，哈…呼…克里斯…”菲利克斯射了出来，直接射在了克里斯的脸上。“唔。”这真是太羞耻了。  
“想插进去。”这个想法在这一刻无比清晰，他无力的靠在克里斯肩上，什么时候，什么时候克里斯可以不再拿他当小孩子呢？  
睡梦中的总裁：“好重……什么玩意……鬼压床？”


End file.
